I was just wondering
by Kiela Yue
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Awalnya Luhan hanya penasaran seperti apa rasa bibir Sehun, tapi akhirnya ia malah ... HunHan. SPECIAL FOR HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE event. Reviews?


**I was just wondering…****!**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Kiela Yue**

**Cast : Luhan**** and Sehun**

**Length : Oneshoot!**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Rating : T agakagak M**

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Kemiripan hanya sebuah kebetulan mengingat idenya cukup pasaran. ;)**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Rasa penasaran Luhan tidak tertahankan setelah ia mendaftar jadi member fansite Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terinspirasi dari **foto HunHan **(yang katanya, katanya yaaaa… katanyaaaaaaa looh..) **beradegan kissing di belakang panggung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special for -HunHan Bubble Tea Couple- event. **(pengen eksis)

**HUNHAN IS REAL. REAL SE-REAL REALNYAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. **

**Hoohohohoho **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I was just wondering…!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"EXO-L! Saranghaeyo!"

Semua member EXO berteriak kompak begitu selesai tampil di acara Dream Concert, sebuah acara besar yang menampilkan penyanyi dan grup idola terbaik yang sedang tenar. Pelantun lagu OVERDOSE itu terlihat sangat bersemangat melambai – lambaikan tangan pada fans yang tidak berhenti menjerit sejak mereka muncul hingga perform selesai. Keringat dan rasa capek seolah terbalaskan melihat antusiasme fans yang terus mendukung mereka selama ini.

Sambil berjalan pelan ke arah belakang panggung, Luhan, member tertua dari China tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang magnae tamvan yang memiliki wajah yang membuatnya terkadang merasa iri. Bagaimana tidak, Luhan itu merasa dirinya manly. Tapi ia malah dianugerahi wajah mungil yang manis, saat hendak menampilkan seringaian seksi-menggoda-mesum seperti Kai, senyumannya malah terlihat seperti senyuman malu – malu, belum lagi tubuh kurusnya yang tidak menunjukkan aura kejantanan yang menjadi impian para wanita. Sangat terbalik dengan Sehun, pemuda manja yang senang ber-aegyo dan suka bermanja – manja malah terihat seperti pria yang sesungguhnya. Tubuhnya tinggi, bahunya terlihat kokoh dan ekspresinya itu looh.. yang membuat gadis – gadis mencair seperti krim segar. Belum lagi tatapan acuhnya yang begitu tajam mengalahkan syilet, pokoknya Sehun perfect sebagai pria idaman. –tapi jika dilihat dari luar. Apalagi hari ini rambutnya tidak dibuat berponi dengan menutupi keningnya, malah sengaja dibuat berdiri di bagian depan, rambut di dekat kedua telinganya dicukur halus hingga kesan jantannya benar – benar menebar dan keringatnya itu.. OH TUHAN. Luhan menelan ludah.

Luhan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, kau baik – baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara pelan. Ia heran melihat Luhan yang biasanya terlihat seperti cacing kepanasan malah diam dan tidak banyak bergerak.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya penasaran dengan para fans itu. Apa mereka tidak capek berteriak selama berjam – jam?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sahut si daging kering yang manis, alias si Bacon. "Itu adalah kebahagiaan mereka. Mereka hanya berusaha untuk menarik perhatian orang yang mereka cintai. Karena itu sesekali kau harus tersenyum khusus pada seseorang yang selalu mengikutimu. Seperti diriku.." pemuda itu mengerlingkan matanya yang dilingkari eyeliner menyolok.

Luhan manggut – manggut. Kenapa temannya menaggapinya serius padahal ia kan berbohong? Hal yang membuatnya penasaran bukan itu. Tapi sudahlah. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan mempertimbangkan untuk ikut casting main film melihat kemampuan aktingnya yang cukup lumayan.

Begitu tiba di belakang panggung, Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang meneguk air mineral langsung dari botolnya. Ia terpaku. Kembali teringat pada hal – hal mengejutkan yang ia temui di internet. Jujur saja, ia terkejut. Ia bahkan tidak menduga kalau imajinasi fans bisa seliar itu, ada juga yang manis – manis, tapi yang ia temukan lebih banyak yang terlalu porno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa minggu sebelumnya. . .**

Luhan dan teman – temannya menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai dengan tiduran dan jalan – jalan. Kris sudah sejak tadi keluar untuk membeli perlengkapan kosmetiknya yang mulai habis. Chanyeol, Chen, Baekhyun, dan Kai pergi karaoke-an. Mereka berempat cukup aneh. Profesi mereka sudah sebagai penyanyi tapi masih saja pergi bernyanyi diruangan tertutup untuk refreshing. Tao sibuk menelepon entah dengan siapa, tapi ia terlihat antusias menceritakan kegiatan mereka dan betapa bangganya saat mendengar fans memanggil namanya. Xiumin masih _ngorok_. Suho menjelajahi internet sambil membuka situs online shopping. Mungkin uang yang bersemayam di dalam kartu kreditnya yang berwarna hitam sudah menjerit – jerit minta dikeluarkan. Isinya terlalu banyak sampai mereka sesak di dalam sana. Lay dan D.O membaca, Sehun menonton. Tapi melihat ekspresinya bisa diketahui kalau ia tidak menikmati tayangan itu. Ia hanya sibuk mengganti saluran.

Luhan yang awalnya duduk di samping Sehun melirik pemuda itu diam – diam. Kenapa kenapa kenapa dan kenapaaaaaaaaaaaa? Kenapa hanya dari samping saja Sehun terlihat manly? Luhan mendesah pasrah. Masa ia harus operasi plastik dengan alasan, "Dok, tolongin saya dok. Wajah saya terlalu cantik. Bisa dirubah agar wajah saya jadi petak dan terlihat manly, ga?" tidak mungkin. Luhan pun bangkit dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu membuka leptop dan mulai _browsing_.

Meski ia sudah jadi bintang iklan sebuah situs belanja online di China, Luhan tetap tidak tertarik membeli barang – barang yang tidak bisa ia lihat secara langsung. Ia pun mulai menjelajahi situs – situs fansite EXO yang jumlahnya ternyata sangat WOW. Bahkan di luar negeri juga tersebar dengan bahasa – bahasa yang membuat Luhan pusing melihatnya. Luhan memang tahu kalau grupnya sangat terkenal, tapi tidak sampai sedahsyat ini.

Selama ini ia memang sudah mendaftarkan diri menjadi member fansite-nya sendiri dan sering chat dengan sesama member. Mereka bicara vulgar dan tidak jarang ia tertawa terbahak – bahak karena mereka memang tidak tahu kalau itu dirinya yang asli.

Luhan yang memiliki wajah cantik saja bisa membuat banyak fansnya berpikiran negatif, apalagi jika ia punya wajah sexy. Sehun. Tiba – tiba Luhan teringat pada si magnae yang punya wajah tamvan.

Ia pun mulai mencari situs fansite Sehun dan mendaftar jadi member. Dengan bermodalkan email aktif dan nama palsu, ia langsung terdaftar dengan mudahnya. JRENG! Halaman depannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. FOTO BULGE SEHUN! TONJOLAN DI SELANGKANGANNYA JADI HALAMAN DEPAN. Apa – apaan ini? Luhan merasa wajahnya memanas. Dan.. Sehun.. kenapa sebesar ini? Jangan bilang ia terangsang saat sedang menari jadi dedek kecilnya ikut menegang…

Dengan gerakan yang diperlambat, Luhan menunduk. Menatap lesu pada teman setianya yang begitu unyuk dan imut.

"Hhaah.. kenapa minimalis sekali.." Luhan mendesah pasrah. Tapi bukan saatnya meratapi nasib! Ia harus tahu bagaimana pendapat fans tentang Sehun. Dan.. saat Luhan membaca semua tentang Sehun ia berkeringat dingin.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Slrup…

Sehun menjilati bibirnya seperti biasa begitu selesai minum.

_Sehun suka menjilati bibir karena ia tidak tahan melihat Luhan._

_Lidahnya panjang. Aku sangat ingin tahu selihai apa dia saat menjelajahi mulutku dengan lidahnya itu._

_Oh.. bagaimanakah suara erangan seorang Oh Sehun?_

Luhan mencoba menyingkirkan potongan – potongan komentar fans Sehun yang mengerayangi pikirannya. Ia pun mendekat pada sang objek.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Hmm? Waeyo hyung?" Sehun bertanya tanpa ada firasat apapun. Lagipula ia senang jika Luhan memanggil namanya. Entah karena apa.

"Aku penasaran akan sesuatu. Tapi…" ia melirik sekeliling dan beruntung sekali tidak banyak orang. Staff sedang sibuk. Member lain mungkin istirahat di ruang make up. Luhan pun semakin mendekatkan diri dan bicara dengan suara yang semakin pelan. "Aku ingin tahu…" jantungnya sudah berpacu. Aroma Sehun memanjakan indera penciumannya. "Bagaimana rasa bibirmu."

Sehun terkejut. Ia menatap Luhan. Tapi Luhan sudah terlanjur penasaran. Bibirnya yang tadi sempat bersentuhan dengan daun telinga Sehun mulai bergerak menuju bibir Sehun yang masih basah dan merekah. Dan sebelum pikirannya kembali jernih, Luhan langsung menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sehun.

Satu yang tidak diketahui Luhan adalah bahwa Sehun juga sering melihat foto – foto HunHan hasil jepretan fans yang punya pikiran gila. Sehun itu normal. Lurus. Tidak berbelok. Meski bukan playboy, tapi Sehun pernah pacaran. Pernah melakukan hal yang _iya – iya _dengan pacarnya sampai tahap bobok bareng tanpa pakaian. Jadi, bisa dibilang Sehun itu berpengalaman dalam hal yang beginian. Seleranya tinggi. Sehun tidak suka perempuan berdada rata atau punya tubuh setipis triplek. Ia suka wanita dewasa yang sexy. Seperti Kiela atau Miranda Kerr, model pakaian dalam itu. Tubuhnya memang HOT, depan berisi, plus pegangan dibagian belakang juga mantap. Apalagi jika berjalan di _catwalk_ hanya dengan mengenakan bra yang hampir lepas dan penutup bagian bawah yang luarrrr biasa minim. Wuih.. Sehun betah memandanginya lama – lama.

Namun satu hal yang aneh terjadi saat ia memandangi fanart dan fan edit tentang dirinya dan Luhan. Disitu ia mulai menyadari betapa kurusnya hyungnya yang ini. Wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria, ditambah lagi ekspresinya yang sangat manis. Ugh… adik kecilnya merengek minta dimanjakan. Sehun terkejut mendapati dirinya terangsang melihat sebuah fanart yang menunjukkan ia dan hyungnya sedang melakukan hubungan intim dengan wajah Luhan yang mendongak.

Apalagi sekarang ini imannya sedang diuji. Setan mana yang mendorong Luhan untuk mencium bibirnya? Sehun sampai mundur beberapa langkah karena ciuman Luhan yang nafsuan sampe pake acara gigit – gigit segala. Mungkin Luhan sudah tidak sabar merasakan kelihaian Sehun? Sehun menahan senyumannya dan dengan sigap magnae yang punya anu besar itu menarik tengkuk Luhan. Tidak sedikitpun ia membiarkan Luhan menguasai permainan. Tubuh Luhan ia balik dan ia senderkan pada tiang lalu melahap mulutnya habis habisan.

Luhan terkesima. Luhan terkejut dan Luhan merasa malu. Niatnya ingin menjelajahi mulut Sehun malah mulutnya yang dijelajahi. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Aneh. Padahal ia pernah mencium pacarnya di Beijing sana, justru gadis itu yang lemas dan berpegangan padanya. Namun sekarang kenapa Luhan yang jadi lemas? Sehebat itukah Sehun? Kemana perginya ke-manly-an yang selalu ia umbar – umbar?

"Ngh!"

Rasanya Luhan semakin malu kenapa suara nista ini keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia begitu menikmati ciuman Sehun yang ternyata sangat menggairahkan. Ada kebanggan tersendiri yang ia peroleh karena hanya ia yang merasakan ciuman ini diantara jutaan fans Sehun lainnya yang memimpikan hal yang sama. Tanpa disadari, tangan Luhan sudah mengalung pada leher Sehun dan mendorong si magnae untuk terus mendekat, tubuh mereka berhimpitan, tangan Sehun menahan pinggang Luhan dan ciuman mereka terasa begitu panas dengan lelehan cairan bening yang mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya.

Sehun yang pertama kali sadar. Ia menjauhkan kepalnya dan menempelkan kening mereka berdua. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu, hyung?" Sehun bertanya dengan nafas berat. Terlihat jelas kalau ia masih belum puas.

Luhan gelagapan. Matanya menoleh kesana kemari tapi tetap berhenti pada tatapan Sehun yang seolah bisa mengulitinya, menatap dalam pada organ tubuhnya, membaca langsung isi hatinya dan merobek jantungnya. Luhan menggigit bibir. Nafasnya memburu. "Aku…."

"Jawab dengan jujur atau aku akan memakanmu disini, hyung."

Memakan? Itu hanya istilah kan? Kata kiasan untuk melahap.. menerjang.. mencumbu.. dan.. ugh, _sex. _"Aku penasaran…" Luhan bicara pelan. Hampir – hampir tidak terdengar karena musik Troublemaker mulai diputar. Sepertinnya sekarang giliran kopel panas itu untuk tampil. "Di semua fansite yang aku lihat… semua Fanfiction tentang dirimu.. semuanya penasaran seperti apa rasa bibirmu. Mereka mendeskripsikan kelihaianmu ng…" Luhan melenguh karena Sehun meremas bokongnya.

"Kelihaianku dalam hal apa?"

"Dalam hal mengerayangi para wanita atau…."Luhan yakin jantungnya salah pompa hingga darah malah berkumpul diwajahnya dengan sangat tidak wajar.

"Wanita atau…" pancing Sehun. Ia TAHU tentang pasangan OTP dirinya dan Luhan. Penglihatan Sehun masih sehat, kok. Setiap kali di Bandara, _fansigning,_ konser dan dimana saja ia selalu melihat spanduk HunHan. Awalnya ia bingung, ia pun bertanya pada naver atau _google._ Jujur saja Sehun terbelalak dan,, sedikit risih. Bagaimana mungkin para perempuan kurang kerjaan di luar sana membuat cerita dirinya dan Luhan yang,, bercinta? Sampai desahan yang dibuat mendetail dengan deskripsi keindahan tubuh Luhan dan adegan panas yang begitu eksplisit. "_Ouh ah.. oh! Faster… ah_! What the… tapi sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Toh, Luhan adalah hyung kesayangannya. Memang sih, Sehun selalu menempel dan tidak akan suka kalau Luhan lebih dekat dengan member lain. Dan hebatnya, fans bisa melihat itu dan merealisasikannya dalam bentuk cerita atau editan foto yang terlihat seperti asli. Lama – lama Sehun sadar kalau ia sebenarnya memiliki perasaan lebih pada hyung yang satu ini. Tapi.. mereka sama – sama laki – laki. Sama – sama punya pedang dan jika diadu akan muncul bunyi '_tring – tring'. _Well, Sehun sudah tahu bagaimana cara bercinta sesama jenis dan kemana nantinya Sehun kecil mencari kediaman. Dunia tidak sedamai dunia dalam fanfiction. Tidak seindah imajinasi para fans jenius itu. Karena itulah Sehun menahan perasaannya. Lagipula ia takut Luhan justru akan menjauh darinya.

Tapi kenapa justru Luhan yang memulai? Menciumnya di belakang panggung? Apa ada fanfiction yang terlewat oleh Sehun tentang percintaan HunHan di belakang panggung dan Luhan sedang mempraktekkannya? Bisa jadi… mengingat Luhan yang terlalu sering mempraktekkan hal – hal aneh yang ia lihat di tv.

Luhan masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya. Sementara Sehun sudah keenakan meremas bokong Luhan yang begitu lembut. Dunia tidak adil. Masa bokong Luhan si pemain bola lebih lembut daripada bokong mantan pacar Sehun? Sehun jadi gemas melihat Luhan yang memejamkan mata dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dengan keras sampai hyungnya itu membuka mata.

"S-Sehun…"

"Kau belum menjawab, hyung."

Luhan bahkan lupa dengan pertanyaan Sehun! Salahkan jari Sehun yang begitu lihai meremas – remas.

"Kau penasaran kelihaianku mengerayangi wanita atau siapa, Luhan?"

Sehun mulai tidak sopan memanggil Luhan dengan namanya saja. Dan Luhan terlihat baik – baik saja akan hal itu. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan protes.

"SepertiapakaumengerayangikuOhSehun."

Cepat sekali… Sehun yakin Luhan bicara dengan cepat karena ia malu. Namun Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya. Kali ini Sehunlah yang melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Lagipula kain besar berwarna hitam menjuntai di belakang Luhan. Keberadaan mereka tidak akan diketahui.

"Aku akan mengerayangimu, Luhan…" Sehun berbisik nakal dan menggigit daun telinga Luhan.

Luhan tersentak, tapi tidak bisa menolak. Ia pasrah. Ia penasaran. Ia menginginkan Sehun dan Sehun tahu itu. Saat Sehun mulai meremas _Luhan kecil_ dan menurunkan resleting celananya, Luhan sudah siap merasakan sakit itu dan ia berjanji pada dirinya akan memberikan desahan paling sensual yang akan membuat Oh Sehun ketagihan melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara konser gabungan terbesar sepanjang tahun sudah hampir selesai. Semua penyanyi yang ikut perform akan muncul kembali diatas panggung bersama – sama. Suho gelagapan, sedari tadi Luhan dan Sehun masih belum terlihat dan member lainnya terkesan tidak peduli.

"Sudahlah, mereka sudah besar. Nanti mereka pasti muncul sendiri."

"Bicara memang mudah, Chanyeol." Suho menggeram. "Bagaimana kalau fans justru menyebarkan berita yang aneh – aneh? Kenapa Sehun dan Luhan muncul belakangan? Apa member EXO sedang berkelahi? Aku tidak ingin berita seperti itu merusak kita."

Chanyeol manyun. Kenapa harus ia yang kena semprot Suho? Saat ia hendak membalas, Sehun dan Luhan muncul dengan wajah yang memerah. Penampilan berantakan dan nafas mereka tidak teratur.

"Kalian darimana saja, hah?"

"Mianhae, Suho hyung." Sehun memasang wajah memelas andalannya yang pasti mampu menaklukkan Suho. "Tadi Luhan hyung kecapekan dan tertidur. Lalu aku membangunkannnya dan kami berlari – lari kemari. Makanya kami keringatan begini."

Suho mengangguk maklum. Ia pun mengajak semua member untuk berkumpul dan segera kembali keatas panggung bersama yang lainnya. Sehun sengaja memperlambat langkahnya dan ia menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Kau tidak apa – apa, hyung?" bisiknya.

Luhan menggeleng pasrah. Apanya yang tidak apa – apa kalau _hole_ nya baru saja dijebol oleh Sehun tanpa pelumas? Ini pengalaman pertamanya dan untuk berdiri saja rasanya tidak sanggup. Tenaganya terkuras habis. Suaranya juga jadi sedikit serak karena kebanyakan berteriak. Luhan memang bisa mendesah sesuka hati karena mereka melakukannya di bawah panggung yang gelap dan suara musik menyamarkan desahan erotisnya. Dengan bermodalkan nekat dan sikap profesional, Luhan naik keatas panggung dan menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Senyuman itu bukan akting. Luhan memang sedang berbahagia karena tadi Sehun mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. Sehun berkata kalau sebenarnya ia sudah lama memendam rasa pada Luhan dan sangat bersyukur karena Luhan mau bersama dengannya melakukan _adegan _itu. Kegiatan mereka yang tadi itu benar – benar sebuah pengalaman yang tidak akan terlupakan. Diawali rasa penasaran, Luhan justru dapat ungkapan cinta. Bahkan sampai bercinta dengan perasaan deg – degan yang memburu karena takut kepergok. Mendebarkan namun menyenangkan. Luhan yakin – seyakin yakinnya kalau tidak ada yang mengetahui kegiatan panasnya dengan Sehun.

Oh… Benarkah demikian?

Luhan SALAH BESAR! Salah satu kamera _fansite_ _noona_ sempat menangkap adegan ciumannya dengan Sehun. Dimana Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai bibir Sehun dan beberapa menit sesudah konser, foto itu menyebar di dunia maya. HunHan shipper bergelora, mereka mengadakan pesta meriah diatas kapal bernama HunHan dengan tangis bahagia. Bahagia karena mereka percaya kalau OTP yang mereka percayai memang benar – benar nyata.

_Well,_ semoga…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

.

.

Apa ini? -_-

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Jadi jangan komplain Krn ini cuma FF :P

.

.

Anggap saja saat cerita ini terjadi EXO masih selusin. Dan tetap selusin di dalam hati Kiela…

.

.

So, review? *smile

**END**

**.**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

**.o.**

**.o.**

**.o.**

**.**


End file.
